Was it worth it?
by Chocolate devil
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission for Master makarov, with three surprising companion. After a fight with her team, she deams it the best mission ever. It's not a story that blames Lisanna.
1. Chapter 1

Well,I know I shouldn't be writing a new story till my other two are done, but I really wanted to get this idea on the computer. Also, I would like to point out I actually got the idea of the three others from another story, which I an't seem to remember right now.

* * *

Lucy;s POV  
So for the past about three weeks, I've had a falling out with my friends.I don't know what happened, but it seems their ignoring me. I stopped sitting with them when I'm at the guild, instead sitting at the bar talking to Mira, and surprisingly Gajeel. It seems that when he decided that it was a good idea to beat me, he was just blowing off steam from Jose being a total gett along quite well actually.  
"Oi, Bunny girl!"Gajeel yelled at me, snapping me out of my trance. I turn to look at him, with a scowl on my face.  
"What do you want Pop tart?"I asked him. He glared at me, since he doesn't like that little nickname I gave him.  
"Master called us into his office. Seems like he wants to give us a hurry your ass up." He glared again as I jumped off the stool, and ran up the I got into the masters office, I yelled behind me at Gajeel. "Hurry up slow poke, or you can buy ME dinner."  
"Haha, I didn't know you and Gajeel were dating Lucy " I heard a female voice say to me. I turn to look at Cana, who had a wicked smile on her face. I returned the smile, and looked to see who else was in the room. Gajeel, having heard what Cana said, replied with " We're not dating, she just likes to wasted my money."  
" That's why I don't have a women." The only other blond in the room said. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to master while saying " Yeah, that why you don't have a girlfriend, not because of what they say about guys with big know the one where they say ' they might have sexy muscle, but it only because they have a small... I don't think I need to finish that sentence."  
"HEY YOU BRATS." We all turn to see master Makarov with an annoyed look on his face. "Now that I have your attention, I need you four to go on a mission for me. This mission can take up to four years to complete." He finished, looking at our faces to see if anyone had anything to say. (four years! What about my rent?)I thought.  
Before I could voice my concern, he continued " The mission is to go around the world and find four people. Each one of these people hold a lost magic, and they are all younger then eighteen, so be careful on where you find them. |do you all agree?" He asked. I raised my hand abit. "Yes Lucy?"  
"Well, what about the places we live? I mean I don't know about Gajeel and Laxus, but Cana and I have rents to pay."I asked, cause I know for a fact that if I'm late one more time with my rent, my landlady is going to evict me, then murder me.  
"Don't worry Lucy that's all taken care of. Now, you four go pack, and tie any loose ends before you leave." He smiled at us as we walked through the door. (The only loose end I have to take care of is them) I thought while looking for my old team. There they are looking at me for some reason. Natsu,Erza and Gray get up and walk towards me.{Okay so this really happened to me, with some of my friends}  
"Lucy," Natsu starts" Do you know why we've been ignoring you?" I glare at him and replies with a stops for a minute, when Lisanna walks over. She was the only one that actually noticed the difference in our actions over the past week. Natsu gave me a look that said we'll finish this conversation later.  
"Natsu, please go on and tell me why you were ignoring me, I'd really love the good reason you had. It shouldn't change that Lisannas her now " I say, with the glare still in place. He looked guilty, and grabbed my wrist to pull me away from our other friend, Erza and Gray following.  
"Lucy, we have a really good reason for ignoring you." He said. I just shake my head.  
"NO reason will ever be good enough for you three, my supposedly best friends, ignoring me for almost a whole month." I tolled them, tears welling in my eyes.  
"Well, on the last mission we went on, two of us were in a bad mood, and you had to go along with being all' But that makes no sense, the only way for it tophysically work..' stuff" Erza stated as if I was the one in the wrong, when they were the ones acting as if we were six.  
" Wait, so if only two of you were angry at me, why was the third on ignoring me?" I asked in total disbelief.  
"W-well, I was just doing what they were doing." Gray replied. To say the least I was shocked, Gray was just doing what the ywere doing. These are the people I had grown to love and think as family.  
" We though we could teach you a lesson, or wait till you apologized to us." Erza explained. I think the look of shock surprised them, to say the least.  
" 'To teach me a lesson.' 'Till I apologized.' What are we? Three years old? That is some of the most childish, Inappropriate thing I've ever heard." I almost yelled at them.  
"I don't want our friendship to end." Natsu told me. I just glared at them, and turned around to walk away.  
" Well, a little to late now are you?" I said before walking out of the guild.

TRAIN STATION/ AN HOUR LATER/ THIRD PERSON POV  
Lucy was walking to the train station, ready to her three companions for the next four years. Waiting by a bench, inside the train station, were the other going on this trip.  
"OI, Blondie, hurry up. We need to buy our tickets still." The BLONDE man yelled at Lucy. She glared back at him, and spat out at him " I'm sorry I had to deal with people before we left, unlike you." laxus looked surprised at this.  
"Okay, okay, we have established that Lucy has problems and Laxus is antisocial Moving on." Cana stated, drinking, what looks like vodka or a clear alcohol from a water bottle.  
"She righ, you morons." Gajeel butted in, glaring at us. After that, we all went and bought our tickets, and boarded the train.

**Okay, so what I said about the whole fight in here. actually happened, my friends decided to do that to me, so before people go off and say that the fight was stupid I agree fully.**


	2. Crocus festival

**I DON'T OWN fairy TAIL SADLY. oh and I have a poll so check it out, it's for who Lucy will end up with. More info at the bottom.**  
**And the stage is set!**

* * *

Lucy's POV  
"So, does anyone know what town we gonna start looking in?" Cana asked. I looked up from my book, to see what the boys say. I have to hold back a laugh, considering that the two huge, bulky males in this group, were sitting on a seat that was just perfect for Cana and I. It was surprising how two small, girls, like us, and two huge, buff guys like them, fit in such a team.  
" We're going to Balsam village first. Gramps said that there's a lady there that can give us a picture of these kids we have to find, and where they were last seen." LAxus informs us, continueing to look out the window. GAjeel just rolls his eyes and scowls. His face is a little green, due to his motion sickness, at least it's not as bad as Natsu.  
" So, we're going to be on this train for about... two hours, I geuss." I said, looking down at my book. Since, I got no reply, I continued reading.  
Timeskip to Balsam Lucy's POV  
We got to the village, and were just waiting for Laxusto find out where this Lady was Laxus, walking towards us now. He looks angry.  
"That old bag lives just over ther, at that house." He grumbled,pointing at a small, cute house was one story, and a light blue color that look's fading.  
"Well, atleast we don't have to walk all around the town looking, now do we?" Cana said. Gajeel hasn't said a word, which is very strange. I look up at him, only to see him looking down at me. Looking away to hide my blush, I see that we are at the house.  
"Hello, you nust be the children Makarov sent. Copme this way." An old woman greets us at the door, before we could knock. She had blue/grey hair, and was wearing a yellow dress.  
"Umm, excuse me, but who exactly are you?" I ask, not sure what we're getting out selves looks over at me, a smile on her face. She leads us to a small living room, and sits in an old rocking chair. She motions for us to sit down, and we do.  
" Well, I am an old friend of Makarov. We were in trianing together you see, when we were just small children. We grew up together. My name is Eras Kreter, and the children you children are looking for are my Grandchildren." Eras told us, smiling at the picture in her hands. She handed the picture to LAxus, and said " That blond little troublemaker there is your grandfather, we used to get into lot's of trouble, causing our teacher lots of greif." In the picture, there were two blond children, a girl and boy, that were about seven years old. The little girl had on a pink dress covered in mud, with a toothy smile on her face, holding hands with the little boy, who also was covered in mud, with a blue shirt and jeans on, a matching smile on his face. In the backround you could see a girl with pink hair, shaking her head as if she was disaproving their mud covered clothes.  
"Wait, so that's how you know what they look like and where they are?" I asked, a little concerned. She nodded her head, a look of greif on her face. Eras grabbed another picture off the little table next to her. This picture had five kids on it, the oldest looking about look on her face told us that she didn't want to have her picture taken, she had headphone on, and was standing with her arms had blond hair with black highlights, and the tips purple, her eyes didn't have an official color, even in the picture they were was wearing an aqua tanktop, with a leather jacket, and white skinny jeans, rips up the to her, a twelve year old boy, with black hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt that had an eye on it, and brown shorts. The next boy also had black hair, and grey eyes. He was wearing the same thing as the other boy, only his shirt was blue. They were standing next to each other, to the left of the older girl, and to the wight of the two younger girls. Both these little girls, the youngest about three, had curly blond hair. The older had pink eyes, and the younger yellow eyes. Both where wearing dresses the color of their eyes.  
" So these are the kids we're looking for?" Cana asked" They seem really young." Era smiled looking up at us.  
"That was the last time I saw them, which was about three years ago." She stated as if it was the simplist thing in the pointed at the oldest girl," That's Jazmin, she should be about seventeen now. You should probably find her or Kisa first." She said while pointing at the girl in the pink dress." They both have the power to see or track where others might be. For Kisa that is her main magic, so it's easier and a clearer picture for her. I also worn you, these kids are known as gypsys, and the power of gypsys very from the type of person, Jazmin is the only one we know that has an official power. The others were to young to test, so we had let them leave to train on their own with their teachers. Jazmin has the power to steal and use your magic." As Eras was saying this, her eyes got dark, and she had a tone of warning in her voice." The older of the two boys is Kurosaki, next is Hosako. The youngest is Nina, she should actually be only six by now."  
To say the least, we were all shocked. The youngest six, and the oldest seventeen? All extremly dangerous? Each with a lost magic? It's terrifying to say the least.  
"We'll bring them here before taking them to fairy tail." I look over at GAjeel, realizing that's the first time he's spoken since before we got on the train. He had a look on his face that I've never seen before. It looks like worry?  
"Thank you, this old woman would love to see her grandchildren one more time before her time comes." Eras smiles at us." Knowing Jazmin, she would go to the festival in Crocus, she always loved those types of things.I'm going to give each of you something, that might be of help gaining their trust." She handed Cana a fan. It had a sunset design on it, with a sparkly moon. Eras handed Gajeel a Kneclace with a dragon shaped pendant on it, and ared stone, that had a misty bleu colored stone in the middle, since you could see throw the red. Laxus got handed a paired of bracelets, with spikes on it. Eras smiled down at the little puppy two, and handed it to me." These are some belongings of theirs. Some of their most prized posetions."  
After that we left her house, going back to the train station, to catch the night train, since there's no train that leave tomorrow.  
"So, what do you guys think of these kids?" Cana asked us, looking at the fan in her hands.  
"Tch, these kids better be damn dangerous, for us to spend four years trying to find them." Gajeel said from his seat next to Cana. I rolled at his cursing.  
"I think that we should be careful, and think about how these kids feel. I mean come on, living with a teacher for three years, not seeing your family." I told them looking at the teddy in my hands. To think, one of those little kinds not having their families, especially the girl that left from when she was three. I thought.  
"OI, they wouldn't have left if they didn't want to." Laxus states from next to me. I sigh and rest my head against the window and close my eyes.  
Timeskip next morning Canas POV  
This sucks. Here we are in Crocus, and we can't even go to any bars. I finished my vodka on the train to Balsam, and I forgot to pack extra. And knowing these Sobers, they won't have any.  
"Lucy?" I ask looking at the blond. She turns her head to me, so I know she's listening." Why can't we go to any bars? I mean, I haven't been sober since I was sixteen, and that hangover isn't going to be good." She sighs at me, shakes he head, and turns away. Hmph, I thought we were closer then that.  
(Okay, I'm gonna skip to when they go to the festival and meet Jazmin, since all they do is go to a hotel.)  
Time skip festival. GAjeels POV  
I haven't talked much, but I think I've smelt that old woman before,I mean I also reconize the sent on this necklace. We were walking around this dumb ass festival, before the girls drag us to some street performer. There we some instruments floating in the air, and playing music(Think of the song gypsy by Shakira.) There was also a girl dancing,she was wearing a skirt that reached her ankles, that was purple and bleu, with silver coin like thing hanging from a thick silver belt. Her shirt was blue, with the same coin like things hanging from her shirt, and the actual cloth stoped just under her breasts, with shear fabric coming down around her wrists. She had a see through scarf over her mouth and nose, which was purple. She had two ankles on, that went over her foot.  
"Wow, look at the way she moves. It's like she's the wind." Lucy said, with amazment in her voice. The girl danced over to use, and I swear she looked me in the eyes. After she danced away, I heard shouting from far away.  
"Hey, I think someones coming this way." I said to the others. They looked at me, then just as we started to walk away, those people came over and started pointing at the girl.  
"That's her, get her." One of them yelled. The music suddenly stopped, and that girl started to run. The men were chasing her, but before they could even get close, smoke covered the area.  
Out of the smoke jumped a girl. She had blond and black hair, with purple tips. She was wearing black mid-thigh length shorts,a purple shawl around her hips with a brown blt, holding stuff, and the same whirt that the dancer was wearing, the only differece is on top of the shirt was a leather jacket. She started to run again when Cana yelled" That's her, that's Jazmin."  
We chased after her, since those men got lost in the smoke. We followed her all the way out of Crocus and into the forest. We couldn't see her anymore but her scent was the strongest right here.  
"Where is she? I know she's around here, I can smell her." I growled out. We continued to look around the area when  
"Why are you following me?" A female voice asked.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of chapter two. Like I said theres a poll for who Lucy ends up with, and Cana already has a paring, and that's a secret. If it's ookay with you people Jazmin might end up with the other boy?Review and tell me what you think of that.**

**PEACE OUT MY PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, so this is it so far for the poll:**  
**Gajeel-1**  
**Laxus-0**  
**Other-0**  
**It's not much, but hey, it's better then nothing.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**  
Have you ever had that feeling where you were looking for someone,and when you find them they give you that 'What the hell? Who are you?' face? Well, I have that feeling right now. That girl standing in the tree, Jazmin, was looking at us like we're psycho. Tch, she's the one standing in the tree.  
"So, are any of you gonna answer me?" She asks us. We're quiet for another minute before Laxus answers." We'll tell you who we are, but first you have to tell us who you are."  
"Well, my name is Jazmin, Jazmin you." Jazmin tells us. I can see Gajeels eyes widen, as if he knows this kid.  
" Names Laxus, the dark haired chick is Cana, the other chick is Lucy, and the last one is-" "Gajeel, good to see you again brat." Gajeel finish for Laxus.  
" Tch, oh it's you, well good to know that asshole is still alive."She said, with a scowl on her face. All of us looked confused, but those two.  
"Wait, you two know each other?" Cana asks. Well, atleast some one know how to talk.  
" Nine years ago, Mr. pierce-alot's guild got hired to capture me, and give me to a man that wanted my magic. So, while I was heading to my first year of training, he captured me. Not knowing about my magic, which I'm such the witch informed you about, He passed out at the end of the day of carrying me. I took care of him, and he surprisingly never took me to that damned mans house." Jazmin informed us, me probably being the most surprissed.  
"On, Gajeel, Levi-chan's right, you are a nice guy." I cooed at him. He turned and glared at me.  
" Well, I stayed with her till she got to her teacher's place. So, she's like my little sister. Hey, brat how is that old shit?" Gajeel asked her, as if it was the normalist thing in the world. The frown that made it's way to Jazmin's face, told me the news wasn't that good.  
" He died about a year ago. I've been travelin Fiore ever since." She informed him. Jazmin had such a straight face when saying her teacher was dead, that it was terrifying.  
" Well, that sucks,'bout time that geezer went." Gajeel told her, probably noticing how quiet she had gotten. She cracked a smile at that joke, and still didn't say a word. I quirked an eyebrow at how silent this loud girl had gotten.  
"CAn you get out of the fucking tree now? We kinda need you're help with something." Laxus yelled at her. Jazmin just shook her head, with a small smirk on her face.  
" Who the hell said I want to get out of this tree? Or wanted to help you?" SHe asked, as if it was and Gajeel glared at her, trying to make her combust under their eyes.  
"Come on, please?" CAna asked. Jazmin smiled at CAna, and nodded her head, ready to jump down to us. She hesitated for a moment, before jumping down next to me.  
"Okay, now that we got this girl, let's go back to the hotel, and talk things over." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and started walking with us back to Crocus, and our hotel.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter, and there's no excuse besides my idiot outdoor ed. teacher making me have serious anxiouty, more than I usually have. Ugh, I hate school.**


	4. Embarasment, and new couples

**THIRD PERSON POV**  
Just as they were getting close to the entrance of Crocus, Jazmin stopped. Everyone turned to her questoining her with thier eyes. She smiled up at them, seeing as she was just shorter then Levy, and swung her bag over her shoulder.  
"You see, since I'm kinda wanted for stealing, I gotta hide my hair,and face some how." She informed them, throwing her scarf over her head, and teying it under her hair like a bandana. They started to walk again, seeing as her most notisable feature was covered.  
" So Jazmin, what exactly was it that you stole from that old guy?" Lucy asked, curiousity filling her stayed quiet for a minute before replying. "He had this rare stone, that not many people actually know is preasuse, considering it was only mined three hundred years ago, by dragons." She pulled out a stone that was green, with little bubbles of purple, pink, bleu, and red inside. "This little stone is known as Drakinite, named after the great constilation Draco. He wanted it for 100,000,000 jewls. Unless you know how to use it, it's not worth 1 jewl." She finished, putting it back into a little silk bag she pulled it out of.  
"So, you know how to use that stone?" Cana asked. Jazmin nodded, and turned to a hotel "This is where you're staying right?"  
"Yeah." Gajeel said, before storming inside. The three girls looked at each other, before looking at Laxus, who just shruged an followed the grumpy dragon slayer. When they got into room 326,Where the girls were staying, Jazmin at the beuatiful had Red and purple print wall paper, the carpet was a deep purple, and the couches that sat around a small fire place were a fiery crimson. Cana looked at her, while Lucy went to have a shower."What? I know this is a nice room, but travelling around you should have seen rooms way nicer, right?" Taking a drink of wine, Cana asked.  
"Actually, mostly, I stayed in the forest, or at questionable inns."?jazmin smiled up at her."Okay, well since there are only two single beds, do you mind sleeping on the window seat thing? I mean you are the smallest..." Cana asked, rubbing the back of her head. "No problem, I like seeing the moon anyways, makes me feel safe. All the girls went to bed,the boys were still up...  
**TO THE BOYS!**  
"Hey, metal boy, what was up with you today? You've been acting like an ass since we got that chick." Laxus asked Gajeel, who was munching on some metal. Gajeel just glared back at him."Fine don't tell me,I'mm going to bed. Don't leave that metal laying around, got it."Laxus went to lay in his bed, and Gajeel did the same,finishing off the metal.  
**NEXT MORNING**

"Okay, Girllie, where are the rest of the brats?" Laxus asked Jazmin when they were all sitting at a table in a small cafe, eating breakfast after sighning out.

"Please refrain from calling my familly brats, thankyou very much. And yes, I'll tell you where they are, but not here, there are to many people around." Jazmin replied, finishing her omlet. Heres what they all had for food,(skip if you please) Cana had a margerita and pancakes withcherries and lime on them. Lucy had waffles with rasberry syrup and straberries on it, Gajeel had bacon and eggs along with his fork and knife, Laxus had kids pancakes which were made to look like a clown face {Curtacy of Jazmin and Cana} and finally Jazmin had an omlet with ham and cheese.  
"Oh hey guys, maybe not the best time to mention this, but I'm engaged." Cana said with a straight that moment everyone choked on their food, even Gajeel and Laxus.  
"WHAT!?" They all yelled. Obviously they were shocked, right?  
"Yeah, and guess who I'm engaged to?(And here's the twist!) Droy. After he lost weight, and lost Levy to Jet, well we hooked up and have been going out for the past, what? Eight months. We decided to keep it a secret at first, then it kinda became habbit so, you know, Yeah." Cana finished.  
"Well, I never saw that one comming." Lucy stated. She looked extremely confused, and a little hurt, since Cana and her have been quite close since the S-class exams. "Yeah,I know, actually I know for a fact that Mira thought that Laxus and I would end up together, but I personally think Laxus is a better match for Jazmin, wouldn't you say?" Cana asked with a sly look in her eyes.  
Laxus spit out the coffee he was drinking all over Jazmin, who was wearing a white tanktop. Her face went red, with embarassment or anger, who knows? Probably both." What the hell? I would never date this Dwarf! I mean common." Laxus yells. Jazmin hit him over the head with the hilt of the sword attached to her hip." Don't call me a dwarf, you neanderthal, and now you owe me a new top!" Jazmin yells right back. While these two were having a shouting contest, Gajeel grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her to an alley beside the cafe.  
His cherry eyes bore into her almond ones, and he spoke. " Bunny girl, I wanted to ask you something?" "Sure did you want?" She smilled sweetly at him.  
He blushed in embarassement." Well, uhh Danm why is this so fucking hard? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He finnaly asked. Lucy gapped at him. Since her mouth didn't seem to want to work for her, she just nodded be fore finding herself in a searing kiss.(Okay, so my lips are virgin, so I'm just going by what I've read.) When they pulled away for air, Lucy's lips were bruised, and Gajeel was smirking. They walked out of the alley holding hands, only to see a grinning Cana, and two blushing blonds.  
"So,I'm pretty sure you know what happened with us," Lucy said, holding up their hands." but what happened with those two?" Indicating at the other blonds. She could see them blush more, and glare at each other.  
"Well, as they were fighting, they both lost their footing, and crashed into each other, accidently kissing." Cana stated smirking. We just laughed at that, while Laxus and Jazmin galred at them.


End file.
